


Trust Me, I Don't Love You - Book Two

by BlamIsTheBest



Series: Trust Me, I Don't Love You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cheating, Crossdressing Club, F/F, Focused on Blam, Klaine Breakup, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Read Book One First, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamIsTheBest/pseuds/BlamIsTheBest
Summary: "Ok, everyone. Our newest assignment is duets. The only difference to last time is that I will be choosing the groups so that people can talk to people that they don't normally talk to. Sam and Blaine. Kurt and Puck. Jesse and Finn. Artie and Mike. Rachel and Quinn. Mercedes and Santana. Tina and Brittney. Those are the groups."AT SAM'S HOUSE"So, how are you and Kurt?""It's weird, he's kinda distant. And he keeps looking at Puck in the middle of Glee.""Sounds like he's got a crush on someone else, dude.""I'll call him now, and ask him."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Finn Hudson/Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Trust Me, I Don't Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149119
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok, everyone. Our newest assignment is duets. The only difference to last time is that I will be choosing the groups so that people can talk to people that they don't normally talk to. Sam and Blaine. Kurt and Puck. Jesse and Finn. Artie and Mike. Rachel and Quinn. Mercedes and Santana. Tina and Brittney. Those are the groups."

The group disbanded to talk to their new partners.

"So, Jess. I guess Mr Schue has no idea that we're friends, huh?" Finn asked.

"I'm sure he thinks that we're enemies," Jesse told him.

"So, Kurt. Do you wanna come over to mine tonight, to practise?"

"Sure, Puck.!

"So, Blaine. How does pizza at my place sound?"

"I'm gonna want pizza all day now."

"Artie! My parents are out tonight, so we can get take out. They never normally let me have take out."

"Sure, but I'll pay so that your parents won't see any credit card bills."

"Rach! I can't believe that Mr Schue hasn't realised that we're together yet."

"I know, but he thinks that we hate each other, Quinny. That's why he put us together. It's why he put Jesse and Finn together too."

"Santana, we are so gonna win this thing."

"I know right. We are like the best pair to do duets. Our voices match so well."

"Tina, why aren't you with your brother, Mike? Shouldn't you two do a duet?"

"Brit, Mike's my boyfriend. You've seen me kiss him before."

"I thought that was an Asian thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**At Sam's House**

"So, how are you and Kurt?"

"It's weird, he's kinda distant. And he keeps looking at Puck in the middle of Glee."

"Sounds like he's got a crush on someone else, dude."

"I'll call him now, and ask him."

Blaine had already thought of the possibility that something was happening between Puck and Kurt ever since they sang California Gurls. Kurt had told Blaine that he looked great in the outfit, but he didn't look at him for longer than 3 seconds after that. He was too busy checking Puck out in his dress. He kinda put it to the back of his mind. Making excuses like how Puck looked hot in his dress, so he would be checking him out too if Puck was his type. It wasn't until Sam pointed it out that he realised how bad it was to check another dude out when you already have a boyfriend. It didn't help that Puck and Kurt had been paired for the duet challenge, and Kurt was currently in his room. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled the contact Baby and waited for it to ring. He didn't pick up. He dialled again and waited. He didn't pick up. This made him worried. His phone was obviously on because it was ringing. That meant that his phone was either on silent, or he was ignoring Blaine. Blaine knew that Kurt never put his phone on silent after he missed a call from the hospital about his dad. That meant that he was ignoring Blaine.

**At Puck's House**

"Y'know, when we did California Gurls, you looked great in that dress, Puck."

"Thanks, dude. You looked delicious."

"Urr, th-thanks."

"I mean with all of the candy and stuff. "

"Oh, I get it," Kurt said disappointedly.

"Not that you didn't look great. Of course."

"Thanks."

"So, you wanna get pizza?"

"Mmm, yeah."

They ordered 2 pizzas from their local pizza shop, Lima Pizza House, and waited. While they waited, they discussed ideas for a duet. Then, Kurt heard his phone start to ring from his bag.

"It's Blaine."

"You don't have to answer it, y'know. He's probably gonna tell you about how good Sam is. I think Blaine might have a crush on Sam."

Kurt declined the call, too intrigued as to what Puck meant by his remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm friends with Jesse, yeah. I've gotten pretty used to the looks that he gives Finn. The 'I'm totally in love with you' looks. Well, I saw Sam look at Blaine that exact way yesterday in glee."

"Uhh, I knew this was coming. I have to get back at him. Wait! Take a picture with me. I'll put it on Facebook."

Kurt grabbed his phone and went to take a picture with Puck. He kissed him on the cheek. The caption of the picture read 'Looking at options for the duet challenge for glee with this guy. We're gonna crush you all!'

**At Sam's House**

"Sam, Kurt just posted a picture of him kissing Puck's cheek. I have to do something."

"Come over here."

Sam grabbed his phone and took a picture of him and Blaine in the same position. He posted it onto his Facebook and tagged Puck and Kurt into the picture. The caption read 'There's no way you're gonna beat us. We've got this in the bag!'

"That should make Kurt worried."

**At Puck's House**

"Did you see the photo that Sam just put on?"

"Yeah. Y'know, the only way to get back at someone for cheating is to cheat on them, right?"

"Wh-what are you s-saying?"

Puck leaned forward and put his hand on Kurt's cheek. He placed a gentle kiss onto the younger boy's lips.

"Y-your gay?"

"No, well, I don't know."

"Oh well."

This time it was Kurt who leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was more passionate than Puck's, but that was only because the pair knew that both of them wanted the same thing. The pair continued with the sloppy making out until the doorbell rang. The pizza had arrived.

"Nobody needs to know."

**At Sam's House**

"Y'know, Blaine. The only way to get back at someone for cheating is to cheat on them."

"Why are you telling me this, Sam?"

Sam leant forwards and closed the space between the two friends. Sam captured Blaine's lips in a slow, meaningful kiss before Blaine slipped his tongue in and it turned into a sloppy makeout session. When they broke apart, Blaine whispered in a breathy voice.

"Nobody needs to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**At Finn's House**

"You guys can practise in Kurt and Finn's room, downstairs," Burt told them.

"Oh, and don't forget, if you guys need anything, let either me or Burt know," Carole told them.

"M'kay Mom."

The pair walked down the stairs and into the room. There were two beds, separated by a privacy screen. Finn at least needed a bit of privacy, especially after learning that Kurt used to have a crush on him. He couldn't risk his step-brother spying on him while he changed. Finn walked over and moved the privacy screen so that there would be more room to practise. It was obvious who's side was which. One side was quite plain, this some football posters on the walls, and one Rocky Horror Picture Show poster from when that was their school play. The other side was very vibrant. With various posters from musicals and photos of the glee club covering every inch of the walls. 

"So, do you wanna get pizza, Jess?"

"Yeah. Should we like, get Burt to order it or something, and he can bring it down so that we can keep practising."

"Great idea. BURT! CAN YOU BUY US TWO PIZZAS?"

"YUP!"

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Then, Finn's phone pinged.

"Oh god. No. This can't be happening."

"What's up?"

"Puck and Kurt, Jess. PUCK AND KURT!"

"Puck and Kurt what?"

"Kurt was kissing Puck's cheek!"

"Blaine is not going to be happy."

"Jess, this isn't right! Puck is just using Kurt! He doesn't have feelings for him! He doesn't have feelings full stop!"

"Just breath. In and out, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"Sorry! It just slipped out."

"Don't worry. I like it." _Oh shit. I just told him that I want him to call me sweetheart. That sounds like I have feelings for him. I mean, I might._

"I guess nicknames is our thing now, huh?"

"C-can I kiss you?" _Did I say that out loud? Like to his face? Or am I imagining this whole thing? Please say I'm imagining it. Wait, please say that neither is happening._

"Sure, sweetheart."

Finn leant forward, and so did Jesse. Their lips met in the middle, at first, slow and gentle, before turning hungry and passionate. They heard the doorbell ring, but ignored it. About 30 seconds later, Burt walked down the stairs to see his son, the one he thought wasn't gay, kissing the guy who he used to hate.

"Urr, pizzas here."

"Oh, god. Burt! I, urm..."

"It's ok, son. I get it. Just eat the pizza before it gets cold."

"Thank you, Mr Hummel."

"Please, Jesse, call me Burt. I think I'll be seeing you around here more often."

"I hope so."


End file.
